


Found You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: JDM - Fandom, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, Smut, TW - panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Somehow you’ve survived the end and are trying to make your way to a supposed Sanctuary. Along the way, you fall into the sights of the one man you never thought you’d see again. Negan.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: This is a Valentine’s gift to the lovely @twdsunshine (Happy Valentine’s sweetie! I hope you have a lovely day and enjoy this.)
> 
> Prompts: “Make me.” “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> A/N: I did some dirty thirty drabbles for my birthday and I came up with this concept and I expanded on it. I also want to say I’ve never seen a single episode of The Walking Dead. I just read a lot of Negan fanfic. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    Your whole body ached as you settled on the tree branch wrapping the rope you stole around the tree securing yourself. You’d been running for hours from the camp and by the grace of God hadn’t run into any walkers. At least manage an hour or so of sleep before moving on to this place called The Sanctuary. From the way, the men of the camp talked it was secure even if the leader was a prick. Although both agreed they’d never say it to his face. The leader of the Sanctuary couldn’t be any worse than the monsters you’d run from. You ran your hand over the bruises they’d left before letting your head rest against the tree and fall asleep.

   You’re startled awake by sounds you hadn’t heard in ages. The rumbling of engines catches your attention as you untie the rope wrapping it around the waist of the tattered dress you wore. You peer over realizing that an old road had been just a few feet from where you rested. The engines grew louder until you could see four vehicles slowly move up stopping and then men began climbing out. Shouts were given and then you noticed the weapons that the men carried making you remember the men you had just escaped from hours ago. It didn’t seem reasonable to trade why master for another. You kept back and prayed they didn’t look into the tree line. If you could see them they could definitely see you.

  “Now stretch your fucking legs because we’re not stopping until we’re back at the Sanctuary. I will be fucking one of my wives. TONIGHT!” You froze heat burning your cheeks recognizing that voice. It was the same voice that had haunted you for years. The same voice you’d imagine to comfort yourself when the world went to hell.

  You scaled the tree slowly but must have missed a branch and suddenly you slipped crashing into another branch before the ground with a moan. The sound of guns cocking and men shouting surrounded you and you held your hands up ignoring the blood where you had cut your arm. All eyes were on you and fear gripped you wondering if this had been a mistake. He probably wasn’t even the same man you knew. You sank to your knees the ground and rocks biting into your flesh. You swallow nervously when the men part and he saunters into view.

  Black leather jacket with a blood red scarf a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire resting on his shoulders. His hair and bread are grayer but it only makes him look more dashing. You can’t help the small smile that crosses your face because he hasn’t even looked at you yet.

   “Well, well, well, what did we find in the woods today?” he spins and his men laugh at his theatrics. You roll your eyes realizing he’s definitely the man you remember.

   “A troublemaker,” you reply and he finally looks down at you. The smile slides off his face and his eyes widen in recognition, “Hiya Coach.”

   “At ease men,” he shouts and the guns lower allowing you to rest your arms on your thighs. He gets down and his hand moves under your chin the leather of the glove he’s wearing cool as he tilts your head up. He doesn’t say anything locking eyes with you, “How are you here?”

   You let out a nervous laugh as his hand moved to cup your cheek, “To damn ornery to die.”

   “That you fucking are, sweetheart. Come on you look like hell warmed over. I’ve got a safe place just waiting for you.”

   You let Negan help you up and when he looked you over questioning the bruises you waved him off. You just wanted to get somewhere safe. He took off the leather coat draping it over your shoulders and used his scarf to cover the cut on your arm. Negan guides you to the truck helping you up and climbed in next to you as another man with a porn-worthy mustache climbed into the driver’s seat. Negan wrapped his arm around your shoulders allowing you to tuck into his side. He still smelled so good that you instantly relaxed.

   The ride to the Sanctuary was long but you didn’t mind it. The place itself was imposing and slightly terrifying. The dead were chained around the fence and it looked as if it had been a factory of some sort when the world was alive. The gates opened and Negan ordered Simon, or pornstache, to take you to his apartment and let you get cleaned up and rest. Your nerves ate at you but Simon never touched you just directed you to follow him. He stopped in front of Negan’s room and told you that the wives had stocked the shower fresh. You didn’t ask what wives meant hearing Negan use it in the woods. He always had a healthy sexual appetite.

   You let the rope fall away with the tattered dress as you started the water in the shower. You had prepared for cold water but when it heated up you actually cried. There was the  _Old Spice_  body wash Negan favored and you used it to clean yourself quickly. You don’t know how he managed to find some but you were thankful he did. The scent was comforting. Afterward, you realized you didn’t have any clean clothes but when you stepped into his bedroom a black dress was on the bed with a sweater. You didn’t object quickly pulling on the clothes and climbing into the soft bed.

   Something was on your face and you slapped it away snuggling back into the bed, “Y/N, darling, you going to wake up for me?”

   Your eyes shot open with a start realizing it hadn’t been a dream. You sat up finding Negan sitting in a chair next to the bed. Before you could speak he had pulled you onto his lap his hands, free of the gloves now, cupped your face his thumbs running along your cheeks. He pushed the sweater off looking at you for permission you muttered an approval and his lips softly brushed each bruise on your arms and neck.

  “What happened?”

  “I survived with my brother and his husband. We’ve been together ever since the world went to hell. About a month ago we came to this settlement. The seemed peaceful enough and we agreed we’d only stay until we’d rested plenty,” you stopped chuckling. “We were looking for your place as it turns out. We’d heard about this place and we thought we’d try and find it.”

  “Where are they, pretty girl?” Negan’s voice was soft because deep down he already knew what you were about to say.

  “The leader killed them. He told them he wanted to make me his wife. They refused so he had his men take them and,” you choked up but held yourself together. “They tied my brother Sam to the fence and then stabbed his boyfriend in the chest. He turned into a walker and went right for my brother. The leader held my head and made me watch.”

  “Oh Darling,” Negan was already planning to bash the guy’s brains in but this sealed the deal for sure. “I’m so sorry. I know what Sam meant to you.”

  “How did you survive?” there wasn’t time for much softness in this world anymore.

  “Like you said too damn ornery to do anything else, but survive,” you didn’t want Negan to see you cry so you surged forward pressing your lips to his. He reciprocated as your hands slid under the white t-shirt he wore. Your hands gripped at his sides making it all the more real that he was here. You pulled your dress up knowing you were bare rubbing yourself against the roughness of his jeans where his erection was already at full attention.

   “Fuck Negan,” you gasped as he pulled the straps of the dress down sucking a mark onto your shoulder next to a bruise. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

   “I only hoped. I shouldn’t have said that awful shit to you,” he didn’t dwell unable when you kissed him again.

   “I understood Negan. Lucille was your wife and we should never have had started our affair. Is she?” you hated to ask but you needed to know before this went any further. You were not going to repeat the mistakes of your past even if the world had gone to shit.

   “I lost her. Died right when this shit started. I didn’t even have the fucking balls to take her out once she changed.”

   “You always were soft under all the hard,” you teased as you undid his belt.

   “You’re going to have to stop saying such sweet things about me,” he teases.

   “ **Make me** ,” with that Negan’s restraint vanishes as he pulls his cock free. You slowly lower yourself onto him. You’re wet but he’s big so you take your time until you’re perfectly seated his cock stuffing you full.

   “Still so fucking tight,” he groans pulling his t-shirt off. You take your turn sucking marks into his skin just claiming him as he does you. His hands move to your ass cheeks squeezing tightly as he begins moving you up and down his length. You cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure before you move your hips on your own encouraging him to go faster.

   “Haven’t been with anyone else,” you admit when he picks you up depositing you on the bed.    

   “It’s been years, Y/N,” he kicked off his pants and pulled your dress off leaving you bare. He climbed onto the bed as you spread your legs happily letting him press back into you.

   “Don’t care only wanted you,” you moaned wrapping your legs around his waist. “Fuck me Negan. Hard. We can take our time later.”

   “Yes ma’am,” Negan happily gives into your as your hands spread on his back your nails digging into his skin. Negan is unrelenting until you’re coming so hard you scream. He keeps a punishing pace as your eyes roll back in your head lost in his scent and the feeling of his weight on top of you. When he finally cums he fills you to the brim and kisses you softly.

   “Will you let me stay?” you ask as he falls into the bed next to you.

   “Why the fuck would I let you out of my sight?” he retorts pulling you into his arms throwing the sheets over both of you.

   You rested your hand on his chest running your fingers through his chest hair, “I heard what you said in the woods. Wives? I feel like there is a story and I don’t want to come between you and anyone again.”

   He sighed, “Let me explain but please keep an open mind. I don’t want to lose you again.”

   “Okay, Negan. Tell me everything.”

   Negan told you everything that night and even some things you didn’t. But you didn’t feel like you could really judge considering you had been his mistress at one point in your life. He didn’t want you to join the wives though. He wanted you to stay in his room and always be close. It led to you being an enemy of sorts to his other wives. He hadn’t made them give up their titles or privileges and you let him have his sexual dalliances. As much as they talked shit about him they certainly loved having sex with him. You took it in stride though since you lost everyone else at least you had Negan. At night when he held you in bed, he made everything feel better. It was the little things and in this new world, it was perfect.

##  **FOUR MONTHS LATER**

  “Darling you’re starting to worry me,” Negan laid a cold compress on your head. You’d been sick on and off for a week now. The most you’d kept down was some water and stale crackers anything bigger you’d see it again.

  “Maybe I should let the doc check me out. It’s probably a virus or something,” you moaned as you forced yourself to sit up. He rubbed your back helping you stand. He held out his arm allowing you to take it as he led you to the doctor.

  “Carson, come on I got a top priority for ya,” Negan returned to his arrogant self. You knew it was an act but still, it got shit done.

  Dr. Carson smiled walking out of what you assumed was a makeshift office, “Morning Negan and to Miss Y/N. How can I help?” You could tell there was nervous energy under his polite greeting. You didn’t blame him considering the stories of how you heard he came to live at the Sanctuary.

  “My lady has been feeling very sick. Would you mind checking her over and seeing if it’s a virus or some shit?”

  “Not a problem,” he went back into the office grabbing some papers, a blood pressure cuff, and his stethoscope.

  “Boss!” Simon called from the door. “Sorry to interrupt but you’re needed.”

  “Goddamit! Will you be okay, darling?”

  “Dr. Carson we’ll take good care of me. I’ll see you later, go be the boss!”

  Negan chuckled giving you a kiss before sending a warning glare to the doctor. He turned away with a final wink and was gone. You watched Dr. Carson visibly relax once Negan was gone and you offered him a warm smile, “He can be a little much but underneath the bullshit, he is a good man.”

  Dr. Carson nodded thin-lipped not saying a word. He sat about checking you over then asked for a urine sample. He left you to run some tests and you took the time to lay down on the cot throwing your arm over your eyes blocking out the sun shining in the window. You must have dozed off because Dr. Carson had to shake you awake.

  “Miss I think I know what’s wrong?” the doctor helped you set up and handed you a cup of water.

  “Stomach bug? Virus? Am I turning into a walker?” you asked nervously remembering what had happened to your brother.

  He smiled this time and it was more genuine and not forced, “No Miss Y/N according to the tests you’re pregnant.”

  Your eyes widened before looking down at your stomach accusingly, “Pregnant? As in I’m going to be a mom?”

  “Yes, ma’am. Now lucky for you I was an obstetrician. I’ll keep a close eye and make sure you’re okay.”

  “Oh shit,” you sob. “How can I raise a kid in this world?”

  “You’ll find a way. We have children here at the community some three or four years old so born after this. Why don’t you speak with their mothers and get an idea? Not to mention with Negan on your side I think you’ll be okay.”

  You thanked the doctor as he gave you a bottle of vitamins and encouraged you to seek out the other mothers of the Sanctuary. You had every intention but first, you wanted to take a deep breath and get your head on straight. You chose to seek out Negan but when you saw he was overseeing a group of new Savior recruits train you decided to wait for him in his bedroom. You closed the door behind you stepping into the bathroom pushing down your pants and pulling up your shirt. You’d always been a curvier girl so you didn’t notice any change at the moment. You ran your hands up and down your stomach imagining the little boy or girl that would grow there. Before all this, it had been your dream to have a child with Negan when he said he’d leave his wife. A stupid dream that was now too much of a reality.

  You took off your clothes choosing the soft gown Negan had procured for you before sliding into bed pulling the covers around you. Before talking to anyone you needed to tell Negan, but a rather large part was afraid. What if he didn’t want to be a father? What if he sent you away? What if you died giving birth? It was too much all at once and the tears caught you off guard before you were having a complete meltdown. You sobbed quickly losing the ability to get a breath realizing you were slipping into a full panic attack.

  “Darling?” Negan’s voice helped ground you somewhat. He pulled the covers back turning you over on your back, “Shit! Come on sweetheart focus on the room. Tell me five things you see.”

  Thankfully Negan had helped you through a panic attack before so he knew exactly what to do. He walked you through the exercise until you could speak again. He quickly kicked off his boots and leather jacket before moving onto the bed next to you. You laid your head on his lap and he ran his fingers slowly through your hair. Once he was sure you were okay he spoke up, “What happened, Y/N?”

  “ **I’m pregnant** ,” you answered lowly. You knew he couldn’t have heard you but a small part hoped he did.

  “Y/N, what did you say?”

  You sat up gripping his hands, “I’m pregnant Negan and I’m terrified that you’ll hate me.”

   Negan was silent staring down into your face but his expression was blank, “Pregnant? As in my baby is in there?”

   You nodded looking down waiting for him to tell you to leave. To scream at you or demand to know who else you’d been with since getting to the Sanctuary. The silence was the worst of it and you couldn’t even look up at him.

   “Holy shit!” Negan bellowed standing up. “Ho—ley fucking shit!”

  You looked up and Negan’s eyes were wide with mirth and his smile was contagious, “You’re happy?” You smile not believing the situation.

  “Next to finally finding you again, this is the best goddamn thing that’s ever happened. I’m going to take such good care of my girl and my little one!”

   Negan moved to the door opening it, “Simon!!! We’re having a party tonight! Give everyone the day off with full points! I’m going to be a father!!!”

   Negan slammed the door rushing to the bed picking you up and pressing his lips firmly to yours. You lost yourself in the moment as Negan pulled back running his hands down your stomach. He smirked again when you placed your hands over his, “I love you, Negan. This is all I’ve ever wanted. Are you really happy about this?”

  Negan tenderly cupped your face, “It’s everything I ever wanted for us. First thing I’m doing tomorrow is breaking up the wives. They keep their privileges but I’m all yours.”

  “I can’t ask you to do that, Negan,” you knew what kind of man he is and that he is not the monogamous type.

  “No I want to do this,” he pressed his forehead to yours. “You’re going to be my Queen and our little prince or princess will be spoiled. I knew I was remaking this shit world for something and now I know for sure. All this is for you.”

   “What a romantic!” he kissed you again before dragging you to bed. He showed you how happy he was more than once before taking you to the Saviors’ throw together party. The world may be hell but right now you were extremely happy. You had the love of your life back and everything seemed a little brighter.


End file.
